


Wedding Dinner

by penguinspy42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinspy42/pseuds/penguinspy42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River plan for a quiet dinner with Rory and Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dinner

River was curled up next to the Doctor on a large leather sofa in the TARDIS library. He had his arm draped around her with his hand in her hair twirling her curls around his fingers.

“Instead of cake,” the Doctor said, a smile of inspiration creeping across his face, “we should just have a pile of Jammie Dodgers.  A great big pile! With icing.  Lots of icing to hold them together.  Oh!  And stacked in the shape of the TARDIS!  Maybe even as tall as the TARDIS!  That would be brilliant!”

“Really, sweetie?” River asked, tilting her head to look at him.  “You want a life-sized model of the TARDIS made from Jammie Dodgers?  You do realize we’re not hosting a huge reception.  It’s just dinner with us and my parents.”

“It’s the first time we’ve all had dinner together since we were married, so still counts as our wedding dinner,” he protested.  “It should be special.  And what could be more special than Jammie Dodgers?  They’ve got hearts. It’s like they were made for weddings!  And they’re good.  Excellent, in fact.  And the TARDIS!  Who wouldn’t love a giant TARDIS made of Jammie Dodgers?”

“Probably anyone other than you,” she replied with a smirk. 

“Oi! You’re no fun, you know that?”  He stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout.   “Not letting me wear hats, pushing the blue boring-ers and now this.  I suppose you won’t even let us have fish fingers and custard.”

“Well, that is something that is rather… uniquely you.” She gently untangled his hand from her hair and rose to her feet.  

“I’ll tell you what; you leave dinner to the TARDIS and me.  We’ll make sure it’s perfect.  You can go… sonic something that needs sonicing.”  

The Doctor watched as she sauntered out of the library then flopped back against the sofa, wondering what horrible things she would expect him to eat.

\--

Later that evening as the Doctor entered the dining room along with River, Amy and Rory, he noticed the TARDIS had made some alterations.  It was smaller, more intimate.  The formerly rectangle table was now round and draped in a deep blue cloth with a silver gauzy overlay.  He was only vaguely aware that the others were talking as they took their places around the table in front of TARDIS-shaped cards, each bearing their names in flowing silver script.  Next to the cards were plates covered with steel domes.  

The Doctor glanced up to watch the others remove their domes first.  Each dish contained chicken marsala over angel hair pasta with a side of grilled asparagus spears.  “Boring,” he thought grumpily to himself.  He sighed as lifted the cover off his plate to reveal fish fingers, custard, and a pyramid of Jammie Dodgers topped with an incredibly detailed tiny blue candy TARDIS.

He turned his gaze to see River watching him.  She smiled then squeezed his hand under the table and whispered, “Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
